Análisis de The locomotive manipulation
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Sheldon escribe en su Lap-top todo lo que vivió en el Día de San Valentín. *SPOILERS* Lo que pasó después del beso y lo que piensa de él...


La Locomotora Manipulación.

Fue un día extraño. Un día de San Valentin completamente diferente a todos los demás.

No me gustan esas banalidades en las que el dictamen social te dice que debes ser "romántico" con tu pareja y darle mil regalos para demostrarle que te importa. Y obviamente yo detesto tener contacto físico con mi novia, puedo soportar algunas cosas, pero este día pone a la Dra. Fowler un poco desquiciada...

Amy sabe que me importa, ella sabe que es la única mujer y quizá humano que puede congeniar al cien por cierto conmigo. No sé por qué eso no le basta.

Días antes del catorce de febrero en nuestro Resumen Anual de Relación comentó que ese sería un día especial para ambos ya que iríamos a cenar a Napa Villey. Odie el plan tan sólo al escucharlo.

Primero, una posada me obliga a convivir con gente a la cual no conozco. No sé de dónde son, no sé cómo es su higiene, no sé sí se lavan las manos después de ir al baño, no sé nada de ellos y no soporto la idea de tener una conversación acerca de algo tan tonto como el fútbol-soccer, los reallyties shows o las tenenovelas mal argumentadas. Pero Amy es inteligente, y a veces parezco olvidarlo, ella iba un paso más adelante que yo. Invitó a Wolowitz y a Bernadette a la cena, así yo no me sentiría incómodo y estaría en equilibrio con mis compañeros de mesa.

Después decidí comentarle acerca de cómo serían los arreglos para dormir. Ella sabe que sólo hemos estado tres años juntos y que, además de que es muy pronto para llegar a ese tipo de nivel entre nosotros la gente podría hablar y crear chismes, "durmieron juntos", yo no quiero esa reputación para mi ni para ella. Pensé que estaría en desacuerdo conmigo, sin embargo de nuevo se anticipo a mi respuesta y mencionó que yo tendría mi propia alcoba. Me pareció extraño, ya que Amy siempre quiere estar conmigo la mayoría del tiempo e imaginé que por ser el _Día del amor y la amistad _intentaría pegarse a mi como un electrón de valencia, intentando enlazarse de cualquier forma posible...

Luego de eso recurrí a un miedo un poco menor, una bañera con patas de garra. Amy se exaltó un poco y sólo afirmó que no sería así. No sé por qué tenía que hablar un poco más fuerte, ella sabe que me da temor pensar que me bañó en dentro de un monstruo. También me da terror imaginar lo que haría la ciencia y la humanidad con un homo-novus traumatizado por esa situación, hay que pensar en el bien del mundo, ¿no es así?

Finalmente le dije que apreciaba todo su esfuerzo, (el esfuerzo por hacer el catorce de Febrero el día más detestable del año). Pero aún así yo no veía la forma en el fin de semana en Napa fuera un sinónimo de diversión.

De pronto Amy dijo algo que llamó mi atención, -Tendremos una cena de San Valentín en un verdadero tren antiguo-. Mi sistema límbico empezó a producir hormonas, pero intenté controlarme y sólo le pedí que fuera más específica. Ella respondió que iríamos en una Locomotora Alcoa FA-4 de diesel dirigiendo un tren de meticulosamente restaurados vagones Pullman 1915 de primera clase. Sin pensarlo sonreí y dije "wao".

Mis sistemas se estaban volviendo locos y querían abrazar a Amy, era obvio, ella por fin estaba entendiendo mi definición de "diversión" o quizá aplique en este caso "romanticismo". Suprimí todo deseo contando hasta tres.

* * *

Llegué emocionado a la Locomotora, era un sueño. Era perfecta, todo estaba tan bien acomodado y sobre todo estaba reluciente. Era magnífica.

Amy me preguntó qué pensaba sobre el lugar, yo sólo respondí lo que pensé, -Este será el mejor San Valentín de todos-. Ella sonrió al oírme decir eso y dijo que era bueno que me agradara, ¿cómo no me iba a agradar? Aunque bueno, aún faltaba verificar que no hubiera vagabundos a bordo. Para mi suerte, no había ninguno.

Por fin llegó la hora de la cena, no me importaba en absoluto la cena, tenía en mi cabeza una pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida. Así que, cuando el camarero preguntó sí tenía alguna duda yo se la dije, -¿El vagón tiene el estilo de acopio de eslabón y perno original o el de estilo de acopio de Gancho de Miller?- No sé cómo no me imagine que el sujeto no sabría la respuesta, era obvio que no sabía nada de trenes, ¡ni siquiera porque trabajaba en uno! Que indignante...

De repente, cuando el camarero se fue oí una voz que me hizo voltear inmediatamente, -Dato curioso: No es ninguno de los dos. En realidad usa un estilo de AAR tipo E de acoplación. Si escuchas con cuidado cuando la locomotora se desconecta, escucharás el ruido característico "clic, plish, donk" del nudillo-. Quedé estrupefacto por la explicación de este hombre y se lo hice saber con un, -¡no me digas!

Después de que mi nuevo amigo y yo compartiéramos datos curiosos sobre la Locomotora, nos encontrábamos haciendo sonidos similares a los que hacen el Amtrak Acela a toda velocidad por el corredor este, el Getardo Amtrak entrando a Chicago, entre otros; yo estaba fascinado por cómo este hombre podía parecer un tren en su boca. Era increíble.

Le pregunté en cuántos trenes había estado, él me contestó que habían sido muchos, que hace seis años tuvo un accidente, le cayó una caja en paquetería y que luego de eso sólo se ha dedicado a cobrar incapacidad y viajar en trenes. Le dije con un algo de envidia que su vida era sorprendente. Prontamente, volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, me confundí un poco.

Bernadette apareció de la nada y empezó a hablar un poco enfadada, -Disculpen. Estás en una cena de Día de San Valentín con tu novia. Ahora, vuelve para allá y ve con ella-. Todos me miraron. Yo le di la razón a Bernadette. Le dije que fui insensible. Volteé y mire a mi reciente colega y le mencione que debía volver a la mesa, no sin antes pedirle que nos acompañara. A lo que él aceptó alegremente.

Mi camarada y yo seguimos conversando durante la cena, él me hizo una pregunta acerca de cuál había sido el mejor cuatro-diez-cuatro americano jamás construido. Yo como conocedor le respondí le dije que esa era una pregunta trampa, ya que nunca lo hubo. Él dijo con tono de misterio y alzando la ceja -¿O sí?- Yo me sorprendí y sólo volteé a ver a Amy para preguntar -¿Qué?-, con emoción en mi voz. Él continuó, -En 1994, el Tren al Pacífico número de construcción 6131, que reacomodó los operadores y cilindros, solventando el problema del Q-1, creando un cuatro-cuatro-seis-cuatro de doble conductor-. Yo pregunté, -¿En qué mundo un cuatro-cuatro-seis-cuatro es un cuatro-diez-cuatro?- Howard interrumpió y llamó al mesero. Pero eso no detuvo a mi compañero, él respondió -Agarra tu sombrero de maquinista. Hiciste muy bien el segundo y tercer eje, creando un par de barras de conexión interna y ahí está un cuatro-diez-cuatro. Si lo piensas, el Q-2 era como un cuatro-diez-cuatro que Estados Unidos nunca construyó-. Yo impactado dije que podría pensar en eso para siempre.

Me giré hacía Amy y le pregunté cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarnos a ese sujeto. El camarero respondió por ella, yo simplemente lo ignoré. Eric que era el nombre de mi nuevo conocido me comentó que sí lo pedíamos con educación podía pasar que me dejaran visitar la Locomotora. Me emocioné bastante con tal idea. Mire a Amy y le dije que no quería que este día terminara. Ella dijo que parecía no terminar. Parecía feliz. Eric y yo nos paramos y nos encaminamos hacía la locomotora.

* * *

Tuvimos un momento muy divertido. Volvimos a la mesa y le conté a Amy que el maquinista y yo teníamos el mismo reloj de bolsillo. Eric mencionó emocionado que fue una locura, yo sólo le respondí, -¿Dirías que fue "loco?- Escribirlo aún me da risa.

Me dirigí de nuevo a Amy y le dije que el maquinista nos anunció que cuando terminara su turno podía ir a la posada y tocar el banjo para nosotros. Amy no reaccionó como pensé que lo haría, le dijo a todos que quería hablar conmigo. Wolowitz y su esposa salieron a ver las estrellas. Ella parecía enojada por eso. No sabía por qué. No obstante, Eric se quedó a mi lado. Amy lo miro con amargura y le preguntó con disgusto por qué seguía ahí. Eric sólo abrió su boca sin mencionar una palabra. A mi me pareció muy descortés de su parte y se lo hice saber.

-Discúlpame. Creo que estás siendo un poco grosera -le dije.

-¿Yo estoy siendo grosera? Tú has sido grosero conmigo toda la noche

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -Le pregunté- Casi ni te he dirigido la palabra desde que abordamos el tren.

Eric interrumpió.

-Detecto un poco de fricción entre ustedes dos, y no quiero ser el tercer riel. ¿Entiendes? -Me miró, era una broma. ¡Y una muy buena!

Con una risa pequeña le afirmé que entendí. Amy le hablo recio diciéndole que se fuera.

No entendía por qué ella se comportaba de esa manera, decidí preguntarle y afrontar el problema.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Es el Día de San Valentín. Se suponía que tendríamos un fin de semana romántico.

¿Acaso me estaba reprochando? Esto parecía tener la pinta de siempre, Amy queriendo llegar a mi para tener algún contacto físico que sería incómodo (al menos de mi parte). ¿Por qué no entiende que he pasado más de veinte años sin soportar que me toquen y de pronto con tan sólo conocerla casi cuatro años quiere cambiarme, así, tan rápidamente?

-¿En serio? -Le pregunté- Porque yo te recuerdo diciendo que este viaje sería algo que disfrutaríamos los dos. ¿Lo dijiste en serio o sólo tratabas de engañarme?

Y era obvio que yo lo estaba disfrutando, ¿por qué se quejaba, entonces? Tal vez sólo era una trampa para que hiciéramos de nuevo algo físico. Quizá ella querría que yo estuviera abrazándola, tocándola, y haciendo todas esas cosas que me provocan una fobia terrible.

Noté que cuando hablaba Amy ponía cierta cara de culpabilidad. No soy bueno decifrando emociones, pero ésta era clara.

-¡Bien, es verdad! -Por fin respondió- Merezco romance, y no sabía de qué otro modo conseguirlo.

¿De verdad quería eso? ¡Pues, bien! Eso tendría.

-Bueno, sí quieres romance, ¡entonces, tengamos romance! -Intenté que sonara a sarcasmo.

Busqué algo relacionado con el tema, vi el vino.

-Oh, mira. Aquí hay vino -lo tomé-, jugo de uvas que quema -dije con un poco de asco.

Se me vino otra idea a la cabeza.

-Ahora vamos a vernos a los ojos -me acerque a ella lo suficiente para ver sus iris perfectamente esmeraldas-, pestañaste. Gané.

Oí que Amy me llamó por mi nombre, pero la ignoré.

La adrenalina y noradrenalina empezaron a tener más efecto en mi cuerpo. Busqué en mi cerebro alguna otra idea acerca del romance.

-Veamos, ¿qué más? -Una idea brotó, de repente- Besar es romántico -dije.

Vi como Amy frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo me acerqué a ello lo bastante.

Sentí como mis labios torpemente tocaron los de ella.

Sentí una ráfaga recorriendo mi cuerpo. Intente no hacer ningún meneo, pero mi cara y en especial mis labios no estaban de mi lado.

Moví muy poco mi rostro y pude sentir un sabor conocido eran _Brownies de chocolate._

Quería saber más. Lentamente mi cuerpo fue erguiéndose cada vez más hasta que quedé completamente derecho.

Amy es muy pequeña, nunca lo había notado. Claro, a comparación de mi estatura.

Ella temblaba. Sus labios estaban temerosos y con ese sabor tan delicioso.

Estaba en frente de ella, besándola y no se sentía mal. Al contrario, mi Oxitocina se estaba transportando por todo mi cuerpo.

Moví un poco más mi rostro, podría decir que fue un movimiento circular. También hice más fricción con mi boca.

Los labios de Amy eran tan suaves, delgados y perfectamente amoldables a los míos.

Mis manos actuaron por sí solas y paulatinamente fueron acomplándose a la cintura de Amy. Esa cintura, que tenía la medida perfecta para que mis manos pudieran encajar en ella.

Intenté mover más mis labios, quise sentir más. Yo quería más.

Amy hacía lo mismo, aunque ella parecía más rígida eso no impidió que nuestro roce fuera tan... _fascinante._

Mi mente de pronto reaccionó.

Me alejé de la dulce boca de Amy, pero no la solté por ningún motivo. Yo no quería soltarla, nunca más.

Me sentí apenado, no pude mirarla los primeros segundos.

Ella también parecía atónita. Pero fue la primera en decir algo.

-Eso fue lindo -su voz era más pesada de lo normal.

Yo asentí e intenté hablar.

-Bien -dije. Pero noté que mi voz era aún más ronca que la de Amy. Parecía que quisiera contarle un secreto.

Estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mirarla. Esa mujer tiene sentimientos hacía a mi. Y parece ser que yo también.

Ella bajó su mano, yo la solté.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro. Parecía que esto de verdad nos había acercado y alejado al mismo tiempo.

-Ummh -sólo eso salió de mi boca, mis cuerdas vocales seguían teniendo un tono más abajo-. El conductor dijo que si vuelvo a la sala de máquinas -por fin la miré, aunque fue sólo un instante-, me enseñaría cómo pasar el tren por un cruce -terminé mirándola y ella a mi.

Me sonrió.

-Está bien -dijo nerviosa-, diviértete -terminó con un tono de voz algo conformista y a la vez contenta por lo que había escuchado.

La miré, de nuevo. Sus ojos, luego sus labios.

Sus ojos (sus hermosos luceros, pequeños, largos, verdes como un tipo de uvas, brillantes, con sus dos pupilas dilatadas), y sus labios (esos colchones creados para ser enlazados con los míos, esos pequeños pedazos de carne tan jugosos y suaves, delgados y tiernos).

La miré fijamente.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Me miró sorprendida y ella ahora fue la que miró mis labios.

-¿De verdad? -Asentí- Quiero ir.

Le di una sonrisa, y no necesité pensar en kohalas y con la cabeza le transmití que fuéramos.

Después de eso la velada fue increíble, Amy me miraba intentando conducir junto con Eric. Ella sonreía al verme y yo cada que volteaba lo hacía igual. Ella reía cuando yo no podía mover las palancas y no me molestó, yo también reí.

Al finalizar la actividad, me despedí de Eric, le dije que era momento de pasar un rato con mi novia. Amy sonrió cuando dije eso. Eric asintió, muy amablemente me dio su Facebook y se fue. Tomé a mi novia de la mano y ella sólo agachó la mirada sonrojada (ahora que lo pienso es muy satisfactorio decir o escribir "mi novia). La llevé a un vagón que estaba casi vacío, le tomé el cabello sin miedo y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ella parecía entender que para mi no es fácil todo esto. Desde el hecho de tener una relación todo es complicado, pero ella sólo me miro y me dio un gesto de aprobación.

Fuimos a donde estaban Howard y Bernadette. Amy me soltó la mano y puso su brazo entre el mío. Ella no quería que nadie supiera, para mi estaba bien.

Terminando el viaje por fin, Amy me trajo a casa.

Me dio las buenas noches y no me dio un beso. No entiendo por qué. Decidí tomar la iniciativa y le di un pequeño y muy corto beso en los labios. Me alejé, le di una sonrisa, y me bajé del auto.

Llegué al departamento y Leonard me preguntó sobre éste. Yo le resumí el viaje en tres frases. Olvidé por un instante que era con Leonard con el que estaba hablando. Él quería más detalles, se los di.

Al parecer esto le afectaba más que a mi o a Amy. Me hizo una pregunta y es por la cual estoy escribiendo

"¿Todos esos hechos tienen el mismo significado para ti?"

Le respondí conforme a cómo me sentía en ese momento. Después entre a mi cuarto y mi cerebro comenzó a pensar. ¿El banjo fue más significativo que el beso con Amy?

Y ahora que releo todo, no. No parece ser así. Besé a Amy.

Yo, el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper besé a una mujer. El único ser humano capaz de congeniar conmigo.

La besé y me gustó. Realmente me gustó.

Las otras veces que Amy inició el beso, yo sólo me asusté e intenté mantenerme fuera del margen de ella. Pero ahora, yo fui quien inicio todo y de verdad me agrado el sabor de Amy.

Me deleité sintiendo su boca temblado.

No...

No puede ser...

Yo no puedo estar enamorándome de Amy. Es ilógico. Es inaceptable. ¡Está mal!

Esa vixen... Ella me ha atrapado en alguna red, debió haber puesto algo en ese vino.

Yo no puedo caer en tonterías Hippies, no está bien. No puedo concentrarme en algo que no sea la ciencia.

No. Esto no puede seguir.

No seguirá. ¡No volverá a pasar, nunca!

Sheldon cerro su lapton nervioso y mandó un mensaje a Amy...

CONTINUARA. (Sí así lo desean).

**N/A: Tenía que hacer esto, necesitaba hacerlo. ¡AMÉ HACERLO!**

**XD Espero les haya gustado y sí fue así dejen REVIEWS :3**

**Nos veremos pronto! :*  
**


End file.
